


An unexpected day

by Subaruchan192



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Dinner, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subaruchan192/pseuds/Subaruchan192
Summary: Dominick Carisi comes home after a long day of work as the ADA only to find out he completely forgot his Birthday. Thankfully, Rafael hadn't.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	An unexpected day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mforpaul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforpaul/gifts).

> This is a little present for the wonderful mforpaul, who has her Birthday today and I wanted to give her something :)

The keys turned in the lock of the Penthouse in which Rafael and Sonny had been living together for two years. In the turmoil of the case, which lead to Rafael’s quitting his job, Carisi had been there for him, although Rafael had tried to cut off the contact to the members of the squad. He didn’t regret his decision, but he could hardly stand their reaction and if he was truly honest, he had feared them.

Carisi, in his typical way, hadn’t accepted his attempts and stuck to his guns. He wouldn’t let Rafael go without a prober explanation and at one point, Rafael had given in, because he hadn’t had the strength left to push him away anymore. Just like Olivia, Carisi had always been able to find his weak spot. 

After their first serious conversation, in which Rafael had opened himself up to his former protégé, they had kissed in that dark, crowded bar they had met in. Afterwards, everything between them had quickly become intense and serious. It had felt like all the built-up tension, attraction and emotions were set free in a storm and they had not been able to control themselves. When it slowly had faded, both of them had been embarrassed and out of breath, their cheeks flushed and an insecure laughter escaping them. They hadn’t known, what to say or how to react, because it had been unexpected and yet not really a surprise.

Carisi had always felt attracted to the Cuban man with the sharp mind, quick mouth and fancy clothes. He had felt like becoming lost in those deep eyes, which varied between green and brown depending on the light and the long nights together in Rafael’s office hadn’t been helpful.

This confusion of what had happened between them had long faded, though, and they had become a couple. Carisi couldn’t be any happier. Coming home to Rafael was one of the most beautiful things he had ever experienced and especially now that he was the ADA of New York, it was reassuring to know someone was waiting for him. Rafael had become his home and, in his embrace, Carisi was able to forget the stress of his job.

Today, it had been especially exhausting and Carisi felt like he could fall asleep right on the spot. The thought of falling onto the couch was very tempting, but a warm, fruity scent of roasted tomatoes greeted him through the door and his stomach grumbled hungrily. Okay, maybe first getting something to eat and then sleeping. For anything else wouldn’t be time anyway.

“Raf, I’m home.”, Carisi called out into the wide hallway of their flat, while he hung the key onto the hook next to the door. There was a tubby, metallic sound coming from the kitchen and Carisi smiled. It didn’t happen often that Rafael was cooking. On the weekend it was Carisi’s job, one he greatly enjoyed. He loved cooking, but under the week, there was no time- not even for the quick Italian cookery. Therefore, one of them often brought something with them or they ordered take-away.

“Welcome home, cariño.”, Rafael’s deep, warm voice called out from the kitchen, but he didn’t appear in the hallway like usual. Sonny shrugged off his suit jacket and hang it over the wardrobe, loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves, while he walked towards the kitchen.

Rafael stood bowed over a big pot, stirring through the origin of the wonderful, heady scent, which filled every square metre of their flat. Unlike usual, Rafael wore just a simple, but high-quality sweater and a cardigan, but the most appealing view was the plain white apron.

“I was worried for a moment you got lost in the big city and I had to phone every shelter in New York.”, Rafael teased with a bright smirk on his face and Carisi laughed loudly, the sound chasing the tiredness out of his body.

“So, I’m nothing more than a puppy to you?”, Carisi teased with his typical, charming smile. Rafael chuckled, caressed his cheek and kissed him softly and calmly.

“Yes.”, Rafael said soberly and grinned. Carisi laughed louder and harder this time. It was exactly, what he needed after this long day and Rafael appeared content with the result. As soon as it died, Carisi’s face expression and he looked warmly at his man.

“Hello, love.”, he whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around Rafael’s waist. The former prosecutor hummed happily.

“Hello, mi amor.” He reached for the loosely hanging tie, pulling Sonny down to him and placing a soft, but deep kiss onto his lips. Sonny sighed happily, his eyes falling close and he pulled Rafael closer towards him. Carisi could be as tired as he wanted, Rafael’s love always filled him with energy and woke him up.

“Hmmm…two kisses and a dinner? It’s almost like it’s my Birthday.”, Carisi teased, but to his surprise, Rafael looked dead-panned at him with the typical expression he always had, when someone was incredibly slow off the mark and Carisi frowned.

“What?”

“It is our Birthday, cariño.”, Rafael replied with a disbelieving tone.

“What?” Carisi barked out a laugh and shook his head. “Oh, Rafa, you’re too early. My Birthday is in…”

“Don’t you dare and underestimate me.”, Rafael chided him with an amused undertone. “It’s today.”

“Today’s the 26’th.”

“Oh, cariño.” Pitifully, Rafael looked at him and smiled softly. “The day truly must have been exhausting. It’s the 28’th.”

Stunned, he took out his smartphone only to realize in surprise, that his boyfriend was right. That couldn’t be. That couldn’t be true. He had forgotten his _own_ Birthday. That could only happen to him.

“Shit, Rafi, I’m sorry. Work was an arse this week. Time must have blurred and you likely organized something for us and now, I come back home late and…” He spoke faster and faster, working himself up.

“Cariño…Cariño…” Rafael cupped his cheek with a chuckle and kissed him. “Slow down! Everything’s alright. No need to apologize.”

Tenderly, he brushed over Carisi’s cheek and immediately, the former detective relaxed and the soft touch. Rafael’s calmness always brought him down, when he was overflowing and buzzing from energy.

“Believe me, I know how stressful your job is and I had a feeling this case was going to be consuming. Therefore, I haven’t reserved a table and decided to cook instead.” Rafael’s emerald coloured eyes shone warmly up at him. Carisi sighed and smiled warmly, covering Rafael’s soft hand with his own.

“Thank you, love.”, he whispered and rubbed Rafael’s palm.

“My pleasure.” With a soft smile, he kissed his hand. “Happy Birthday, mi amor.”

“Oh, Rafi.” This time, Sonny kissed him and tried to rest all of his feelings he had for Rafael into it. It appeared he was successful, because Rafael melted into his embrace, his hands clenching into the back of his shirt. Their lips smacked softly, when they dissolved and Carisi’s lips hoovered above Rafael’s, his warm breath tickling on his face as he whispered: “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”, Rafael replied in the kindest of voices and Carisi’s heart skipped a beat. For two years, they had been a couple and yet, at times, Carisi couldn’t believe that this incredible man loved him. That the expression in his eyes belonged to him and only him. Rafael looked at nobody like he looked at him. Like Carisi was the most perfect man, although they both knew, he wasn’t. What Sonny wasn’t aware of was, that he looked exactly like that at Rafael. With eyes as wide and deep as the ocean resting behind the steely border of New York.

“Well, at least that explains all those missed calls from family and friends.” Carisi chuckled and shook his head about himself.

“Better call them, now. Dinner is still going to need a few minutes.”, Rafael suggested and gently poked him.

“But then I will be stuck on the telephone for at least half an hour, maybe an hour if nana is still awake and I could think of better ways to spend the time.” Carisi’s voice dropped an octave and a suggestive smirk danced around the corner of his mouth, while he placed a hot, opened mouth kiss against his lover’s neck. Rafael sighed and tilted his head to grant him better access.

“Sonny...”, he chided him softly. “We’ll come to that later.”

“Spoil all the fun.”, Sonny said huffily, but with a gleam in his blue eyes.

“Off you go.” Rafael laughed and gently pushed against his chest.

“Yes, dad.”, Sonny teased as he left. Rafael frowned and turned after him.

“What did you say?”, he called after him and the former detective flinched.

“Nothing.”, he assured and then hurried off.

“Yes, you better run.” Rafael threw a towel after his lover with a deathly glare in his eyes, but then laughed and shook his head, wondering why on earth he had fallen in love with Dominick Carisi. Even though he was now the ADA, he had not changed at all. He was still the kindest, righteous and a little socially awkward person he has ever known and if Rafael was honest with himself, that was his answer. Carisi had seen the Abyss of humanity and yet, it had not changed him. He wasn’t disillusioned. During all those years, he had been able to keep his faith in humanity and God and actually, that was something Rafael smiled at and yet envied him off. With a deep sigh and a soft smile, Rafael resumed to stir through the sauce, which simmered peacefully.

~*~

Half an hour later, Carisi has been freed from his Birthday calls duties and sat at the glassy dinning table with the steely legs, contently twirling the fork through the deep red sauce. The fruity taste exploded in his mouth as soon as he took the first bite and the soothing feeling of home was spreading through him. This here was his comfort dish ever since childhood and Carisi felt happy that his man had prepared it for him.

“That is amazing, darling.”, he admitted warmly and a little surprised. Rafael was formidable in a lot of things, but definitely not in cooking. “Did you ask my mother for advice?”

“Of course.”, Rafael admitted, not bothering himself with keeping a false pride. “It would’ve been in vain, if it doesn’t taste a little like your mother’s. She skyped with me, while I cooked.”

“That’s so sweet of you.”, Carisi said with love in his voice and covered his hand. Rafael blushed a little, sometimes still a little overwhelmed by how honestly Carisi was expression affection. It was a little sad and stung at times, but Rafael was adorable, when he blushed. Therefore, Sonny sometimes used it for his advantage. He knew, why he felt that way. After he had quitt his job, Rafael had started teaching law at the Columbia, which first of all meant that he had a defined schedule. He had slowed down, while Carisi’s career had just started off. It wasn’t that Rafael minded about the slower pace, because he had been running a marathon for at least two decades, maybe even his entire life, but that meant he was the houseman in this relation and that was a role he didn’t like much. “Hey, Rafi, look at me.”

“You like it to make me embarrassed.”, Rafael mumbled, but rose his eyes and his blush deepened, when he was faced with Sonny’s bright, honest smile.

“Can’t help myself. You’re cute like that.” Sonny shrugged and squeezed Rafael’s hand.

“Great, that’s what I want to hear from my boyfriend. That I’m cute.”, Rafael scoffed and rolled his eyes, but Carisi knew it was only and old protection mechanism, which triggered.

“You say it like it’s a bad thing, Rafi.” Sonny lifted Rafael’s hand and tenderly kissed his knuckles, while starring at Rafael all the time through his long eyelashes. Rafael shifted a little, but then he accepted his praise and relaxed. Carisi smiled contently and dissolved. Quickly, he stood up and stepped up at him. Rafael rested his head in his neck and looked up at him. Sonny bended down to him and kissed him softly. Rafael sighed, his hand immediately finding its way into his hair. Gently he tucked on it, pulling Sonny deeper, closer. It was Rafael, who asked for entrance, who turned the kiss more heated, his tongue licking over Sonny’s lips, asking for entrance, which he gladly granted. He sighed, when Rafael’s tongue came in, playing cheekily with his and he moaned as his heart sped up. Normally, Rafael tasted hearty and wonderfully, hard to describe, so very unique and unmistakable Rafael, but now, he tasted sweet and full-bodied through the Bolognese. Carisi was addicted to it and every time he was able to taste it, it made him lightheaded and high from endorphins.

Rafael wrapped his arms around Sonny’s hips, his hands resting on his butt and Carisi shivered from the touch. His heart beat even faster and heat began to rise inside of him. They were panting heavily, when they parted and their blown wide eyes starred into each other.

“Bed?”, Sonny asked breathlessly. Due to his long working hour, it had been long since the both of them had been long and he was desiring like crazy in this very moment.

“But the pasta…”, Rafael tried to argue, though both of them knew, he wanted to agree, but he was a little hurt about how much effort he had put into the dinner and yet it would be almost completely uneaten.

“We can heat it up afterwards. We both are going to need the energy.” Carisi showed a flashy, smug smile from which he knew Rafael could never resist. For a moment, he was still hesitating, but then he grinned and scraped his teeth over his bottom lip. God, he looked incredibly sexy like that and more heat crushed through Carisi’s veins. As soon as Rafael nodded, Carisi pulled him determinedly out of the chair and both of them started to make out on their way to the bedroom, eagerly kissing and divesting each other. They chuckled as pants flew through the air and hands stroked over heated skin. The door fell shut behind him and Sonny’s tiredness was long forgotten. Years later they were going to laugh about the day, he had been so overworked he forgot his Birthday and he was loving the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
